The Missing Link
by RiddleGlitch88
Summary: This is a retelling of Guilty Gear: The Missing Link. When Sol and Ky hear of a man that is about to free the Commander Gear Justice, they rush in order to stop him. They soon learn a well hidden secret behind the Crusades, and what created the Gears.
1. Mister Badguy

**Based on Guilty Gear by Daisuke Ishiwatari.**

 **THE MISSING LINK.**

 **Story by Riddle Glitch. Note: This fic is on hiatus and it'll take me a while to figure it out how to make this fic work.  
**

 **Chapter 01: Mister Badguy.**

Somewhere in Neo New York, a man walked through the desert of what once was New York. You could see the statue of liberty covered in sand not far away from where this man was heading. He was a tall man, well build with long dark Brown hair in a ponytail, he wore a red jacket with no sleeves and light White pants with red shoes. He had a red headband with the Word "FREE" carved on it. On his hand, he was holding close a rectangular sword.

Soon enough he reached the place he was looking for.

He walked into a bar, there was a lot of noise around the place, people celebrating, people mourning, people depressed, there were all kinds of emotions going on. He went straight to the bartender, taking a seat on a wooden chair before lightening a cigarette.

"Hey, it's been a while, you want the usual?" The bartender was cleaning a glass while he spoke, he was rather thin but friendly looking.

The man simply nodded, he was a man of few words.

The bartender put out a clean glass and then took out a bottle of bourbon, pouring a nice amount of the liquid he then handed it over. "Here you go."

"Well am glad you are 'ere already, Mister Badguy." The voice of a older man was Heard from behind, laughing softly, he took a seat.

"Sheriff Dylan, what can I get ya?" The bartender smiled as he saw the large obese guy with the cowboy hat.

"What he's drinkin', what is it? Bourbon? You should drink something else boy, you always drink the same." Sheriff Dylan told Badguy.

"Why hello there Sheriff Dylan, does your friend need any company?" The voice of a woman was Heard, next to Badguy who remained there, smoking his cigar.

"Darlin', I don't even know what this guy is thinkin' everytime I meet him. Say, Badguy, you going take this fine Young lady somewhere?" Dylan chuckled softly.

"Fuck off." Badguy said, smoking some more, he aimed his words towards the woman, letting her know he wasn't interested in any of her attentions.

"How rude." The woman said and walked away.

"You never change, do ya?" Dylan laughed softly, drinking the glass of bourbon the bartender handed him.

"You've got work for me?" Badguy said.

"Well... I had, but you know, the current bounty I was going to hand you over was just taken care of." Dylan sighed softly.

"How much?"

"It was a pretty fat bounty. You've Heard of Jonathan Sfondi right? He was just captured by the captain of the Holy Order Unit within the International Police Department."

"That guy?"

"Eeyup, your good friend Mister Kiske."

Badguy just grabbed his glass, not drinking, just keeping it close to him.

"What else do you got?"

"Well... I've just Heard of a bounty, as a matter of fact I just got the file."

"Is it worth it?"

"It is bigger than Sfondi's. This is one serious bounty, boy. Guess who was the one who issued the bounty?" Dylan looked at Badguy and then told him. "Illyria, it was issued by Queen Ariels herself."

There was no response coming from Badguy, he put out his cigar on a ashtray nearby and then grabbed the file that Dylan handed him.

"Test Undersn aka Testament."

Looking at the pictures on the file, it showed a man with pale skin and long dark hair.

"Does the old man know?"

"Like I said, I just picked this bounty up on the way here, but if I got the file, surely... Mister Undersn got it also. What ya gonna do, boy?"

Grabbing the glass again, Badguy drinked the bourbon quickly and stood up, putting a 10 world dollar bill on the table and grabbing his sword while beginning to walk away and out of the bar.

"A bounty is a bounty, I gotta make a living."


	2. Mince

**Based on Guilty Gear by Daisuke Ishiwatari.**

 **THE MISSING LINK.**

 **Story by Riddle Glitch.  
**

 **Chapter 02: Mince.**

Illyria's International Police Headquarters in Adler, New Paris. The Holy Order Unit had reunited by order of Captain Ky Kiske, a short blonde haired Young man wearing the Holy Order uniform proudly, with his sword in hand The Thunderseal 'Fuuraiken'. He had a belt which had the Word 'Hope' carved on it.

There were people talking, while Ky prepared himself for the speech he would give. He was in charge of the current bounty on this man 'Testament'. By orders of Queen Ariels, Testament was wanted death. Ky was a bit shocked that Ariels would had put a bounty on one man's head. No other bounty before had involved either bounty hunters or law enforcers such as himself to be killing another person. But he knew Testament was a Gear. However, why? Why was he active? Gears seized to function after Justice's imprisonment in the interdimentional prison that he, Kliff and Sol had sealed her in.

He sighed softly and then walked to the next room where everyone was at, he cleared his throat and stood in front of them. "Good evening. Members of the Holy Order Unit. You already know why you're here for. Queen Ariels had released the following bounty on a man named Testament. The details about his nature are classified and will remain like that, I'm not allowed to reveal anything to you. But rest assured. This man has some involvement with the Gear Project. And because of that, the government fears that they will try and bring back the war that we bravely had fought and stopped. This man, is Guilty. And we must bring justice upon him. Wether this justice be death, it's something we'll have to deal with. Or else the peace we have constructed will be compromised."

"Captain Kiske. How do we find this man?" A man from the Holy Order asked.

Looking at the man, Kiske responded. "This man has been seen in Illyria recently. He has been traveling through several major cities. Which are as the following: Edinburgh, Lennon Road, Guiness, Babylon. There's a pattern, if you look at the map, all these cities are connected, and the next city in the shared road would be here, the city of Adler, reason why I called you all here."

"What about the bounty hunters? The city will be most likely filled with them. Should we allow them to walk around freely or shall we do a patrol and scan the area to look for bounty hunters who are not approved by the council of Babylon?"

"We're law enforcers. We will do patrols over the city, this includes the police, even the behavioral analysis unit is here. We will look for Testament, of course. But if we see people acting outside of the law, we will bring them to the police. Bounty Hunters without a license will be prosecuted by the state of New Paris. So stay vigilant. Good look, and good will. Dismissed." Kiske finished and then tilted his head as he was approached by a policeman who whispered to him.

"Sir, there's a woman on the phone that asked for you. She had used the code that witness protection victims had been given. She said it is urgent."

"Thank you, officer, I will take it from here." Kiske walked into his office and closed the door. Then he walked towards his seat and then grabbed the phone and then spoke in a low tone of voice.

"What happened? You know you aren't supposed to make calls. You will give out your location."

"It wouldn't make a difference as my cover is useless now. I had to fight a few guys, they broke into the cabin and tried to kill me." The voice was that of a Young woman. She had a low soft russian accent.

"Stay where you are, I'll send someone to bring you to the station."

"It's too late for that, I'm far away from the cabin now. I interrogated these men, they were from the assasins guild. I thought you and the police had arrested all of them." She sounded a bit upset.

"We did... So that means..."

"That's right, somebody else is pulling the strings now."

"Miss Rage. You're in danger, tell me where we can meet and I'll go there myself. You're a key witness in Zato-1's case, if something happens to you. He will be released, and you know it."

"I can't trust the police now, if they found out where I was, then that means there's a mole in that place." Millia said and then hung up. She sighed softly, grabbing her bag and covering her head with her Hood. She was a short blonde haired woman, he had some seriousness in her eyes, like if she had seen things in life that could break the average man. There was a tone of melancholy and pain aswell. She started to walk towards the road, walking towards the nearest city.

Adler, New Paris.

Somewhere in between Babylon and Adler. That place in which the large Woods of Simmon's Valley was. There was a cabin on the closest part of the Woods near civilization, where a old man lived. He was having some tea with a former colleague of his. Kliff Undersn, the old man, the hero of the Crusades that lead the Holy Order to victory, he was the owner of the cabin.

"Excuse me, sorry that I had to break the news to you. But I thought it would be fair that you were told about the current situation, cause this is a family issue of yours." The other man told Kliff, who had a disappointed look in his face.

Kliff was a short old man with grey hair, he had a short beard of the same color as his hair, he wore a light Brown uniform.

The other man was way taller, and with a much flashy uniform. He had long blonde hair like a lion.

"Don't worry, thank you for your concern and thank you for bringing me the news." Kliff gave a smile, the nicest smile someone could give to another person.

Smiling back, the younger man then said. "What're you going to do? I won't participate in the hunt of this man. I'm a politician now, and I'm running for the open job as King of the Western Kingdom of Illyria. So I don't have to do the job of a officer anymore."

"That's good. I wish you good luck, you're an honest man, one of the few I know. What I will do it's something I'm not sure. Testament, he calls himself that way now. He had always been a good boy, but he had different arguments than mine, he's stubborn, and I doubt he'll listen to me."

"You're his only parental figure, if there is someone that can change his mind it's you. Or else, he'll be killed. Like I told you before, I have many doubts about Ariels decisions, she's very popular among the people, but she... she's a two faced woman. I was shocked when I Heard she released the bounty with the Death Penalty that means she wants Test dead at all costs, reconsider your retirement. If you want that boy to live."

Then the younger man stood up and grabbed his swords, beginning to walk out of the cabin, leaving a Kliff with his thoughts.

"Thank you, Leo." The old man said.

Leo smiled to himself but didn't turned around, he just waved while he walked down the Woods and back to Babylon.

Not far away from there.

In the continent of Zepp, a floating military based territory on the European lands, the government there was a dictatorship run by President Page. A man with a imposing look, and a military outfit.

Zepp, was a continent that was heavily urbanized and was still running on the manufacture of industrial weaponry.

The rest of the world called it Black Tech, and is prohibited in countries such as America and Illyria.

Because of the damage to the environment that caused most of the world's contamination during the Industrial Era.

This place, was also tolerant for slavery, as most of the people were slaves working for the government.

President Page walked down the streets of Zepp, making sure the latest military weapon they had been building was going well. By his side, was Sargeant Gabriel, a tall man with military clothes and a large mustache.

"Have you selected a slave for the job I asked you for?" Page spoke with a profound Deep voice, Gabriel nodded at his question and then lead the way back to the slave arena where Page was introduced to a large slave who wore a large red collar around his neck.

"This is Potemkin, he is capable of doing the job you ask for." Gabriel said.

The slave was dark skinned, he had Brown hair in a small ponytail. He only wore large shoes, mechanical gloves and boots.

"You, slave. Back down the pitiful lands of Europe, there is a man I want you to look for. He's a bio weapon, and I need you to bring him alive. When you leave, you will be given the file along pictures and possible locations. Suceed, and I might consider a place for you in my cabinet. If you fail, I will detonate your collar. I need this man here in Zepp, do I made myself clear?!"

"Of course, master." Potemkin vowed, he had a deeper tone of voice tan Page, it even sound distorted, it might be due to the chemicals they used to mutate his body.

Adler, New Paris.

Black Doors Penitentiary.

There was a prison in Adler, where the most dangerous criminals of the country where all locked up. However, sometimes, they locked up people that weren't exactly dangerous, they locked them up here for their protection since Black Doors was the most reliable prison in the entire continent.

There, two inmates were being lead to extreme isolation.

"So, you guys think I'm that dangerous huh?" A blonde man chuckled softly, as he walked through the hallway of extreme isolation, where all the most dangerous criminals were locked up.

"No, it's for your protection. Captain Kiske asked for you to be brought to this place since there's no way your partners are going to try and get you out." The guard said, he was a large man with a mana-tech weapon.

"Really?" The blonde man then asked. "Say, would you guys consider giving me my glasses back? They're really dear to me."

"Unfortunately no, Sfondi. Get in the cell." The guard said and locked Sfondi in his cell.

"Don't call me that, specially when there's ladies around. My name's Johnny. Memorize it." Johnny said, sighing softly.

The other inmate was locked on the cell on Johnny's right side.

That was a shorter man with short White hair.

Looking at the front cell, Johnny saw a blonde haired woman, she was sitting on the ground with her back facing Johnny, who smirked and then raised his voice.

"Howdy m'lady. What's a cute girl like ya doin' in a place like this? Mean, a straight jacket? A ball and a chain? These guards are beasts, treating a delicate flower such as you in those conditions?"

"Dude, don't do that. She might like you." The grey haired said, leaning back as he looked at Johnny.

Smirking, Johnny then asked. "Liking me? And what's so wrong about that?"

"She killed 88 people, removing their internal organs, she also killed 13 more guards when they tried to remove the mask she's wearing."

"Ooo boy, a feisty one huh? What's your name hun?"

"Truly, it was nice knowing you." The grey haired man teased.

"What are you...? A trick... or a treat?" The woman asked, not moving from where she was, her back still facing Johnny.

"Well a treat of course, nothing but sweet here darlin'."

"Wrong."

"Pardon me?" Johnny raised his eyebrow.

"I've done a psychological profile on you, just by hearing you speak. And the way you express yourself. You're a man who hide his insecurities behind glasses, fooling yourself to be effective on pursuing the opposite gender. Your sweet talk just adds more fuel to my theory. The fact that you've got partners mean you belong to a group, a group which you're mostly likely the leader, since you were locked in extreme isolation, fearing they might try to rescue you, means you're important. However, this would disqualify you to be a part of my Treat Program, your psyche can be corrupted and broken, but it would be like tossing a coin, so making your mind more maleable to my suggestions would be a risk. You're a trick. And I have no use for you."

The woman never turned around or moved, she chuckled softly, Johnny felt a chill down his spine.

"A no would had suffice you know?"

"Forget her man. You're lucky, she had marked some men already." The grey haired man said.

"What are you doing here anyway, who are you?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, sorry, the name is Chipp. I'm a drug dealer." Chipp smirked and then Johnny then asked.

"Why is a low life thug like you doing in this place?"

"Who do you call a low life thug?! I caused a fight back on my cell block so they send me here."

"Is that so?"

"Would you guys shut up?" A man in the cell in front of Chipp's spoke.

There was a blonde haired man with no eyes there, he was tall and was laying down on the bed of his cell.

"You going to tell me now, Zato?" Chipp asked, he had a serious look on his face.

"Like I told you the last time, I've got nothing to say to you."

"Something wrong?" Johnny asked.

There was no response from Chipp, he had a glare in his eyes as he stared at Zato.

Johnny looked at his side and then saw a large man looking at him at the left cell. This was a tall man, thin, bald and wearing glasses along the prison uniform.

"You got blood." The man said.

Johnny raised his eyebrow and noticed a small blood stain on his left side, his wound was bleeding.

"Oh man." Johnny felt the pain, gently taking his shirt off and taking a look at his bandages.

"It was just a bad stitching, surely you can stop the bleeding by adding some pressure. Use your shirt for that."

"Thanks. Think I know you, aren't you that psycho, Baldhead or something? Thanks for the advice but I'm taking no more help from you. Someone who would do sick twisted things to beautiful women like you is nothing more than a beast, if I see you outside, I will kill you with my bare hands."

"Fair enough." Baldhead smiled and then went back to take a seat on his bed.

Somewhere on a airship.

The crew known as the Jellyfish Pirates were flying around the border of Adler, New Paris.

On the deck, there were a few of the crew that were making a decision, to rescue Johnny from the place where he was locked up. Black Doors Penitentiary.

Johnny's right hand man, Elvis. A tall man with short dark hair was taking a look at the place.

The crew was known to be involved in criminal activity, but what they didn't know was that these men didn't made much profit for themselves.

Stealing from the rich, to give to the poor.

Everyone in the crew shared Johnny's ideals. And so they were loyal to him, specially since Johnny faced Ky Kiske by himself so they could escape.

But now, they have to repay him somehow, and they would try to rescue him from the prison.

The crew had a lot of Johnny's good Friends, but there was a portion of other people in there too, Johnny helped those less fortunate than himself, and that included people without a home.

Hiding behind a Wall, May, one of those people, a Young orphan with long Brown hair and wearing orange clothes was listening.

She was one of Johnny's closest Friends, and she cared for him just the same as he cared for all of his crew.

"It's a risk." One of the people Elvis spoke with said.

"We gotta try something, Johnny can't stay in there, that place is for the most dangerous criminals of Illyria, you know how many deaths ocurr in that place?" Elvis said.

"What if we get arrested? It would all be over if we give ourselves in the open like that? Johnny fought that Kiske guy so we would escape, he knows that if we're arrested then all the orphans in the crew are going to be left without a home."

"I know that, it's just... it's Johnny. He's always there for us, and it wouldn't be fair to leave him alone in that place."

May nodded to herself, sharing Elvis' opinion.

She had to do something, she thought to herself, she looked towards the other side of the ship and she saw her friend April, another orphan, a short girl with short Brown hair and wearing a sailor uniform.

Thinking, she came with a idea and then ran quickly towards her.

"Hey April!"

"Hey May, what's up?"

"We're going to rescue Johnny, and you're going to help me." May smiled.

"Huh?" April tilted her head.

Meanwhile, on McKagan Train Station.

A man walked down the place, he had a confused look on his face and he was looking for something, that something turned out to be a newspaper, he saw the date in the paper and then sighed softly.

"Damn, I'm so in the past now. But... this place, I've been 'ere before."

He looked around, he was a tall man with long blonde hair in a bandana, he wore a blue jacket, a White t-shirt, short shorts and shoes with the english flag on them.

"This isn't the first time I've been here. That means, I have to reexperience all this mess again? However, it's maybe for the best, perhaps I can warn them. I can warn Freddy about Testament."

Suddenly, he watched the train arriving, he then approached it, watching men and women coming out, he soon smiled widely as he saw a man with long Brown hair, with that head band he has seen so many times, with the Word 'Free' carved on it and that sword, that strange he had with him and that red jacket he always wore.

"Hey Freddy! It's been a while, how've you been doing, mate?"

"Piss off." Badguy said as he walked past the man.

"Whoa, hold it there. It's me Axl, come on man, you've got to stop pretending you don't know me."

There was no response coming from Badguy, he just kept walking.

"I've got a warn you about something, about Testament. It has to do with Justice."

That did it, Badguy stopped and then turned around.

He had a glare in his eyes as he looked at Axl who smiled nervously.

Back to Black Doors Penitentiary, outside the facility, there was somebody hiding by the small Woods nearby.

This man, had long black hair, he had a scythe on his hand.

"You sure you want me to go in there? I don't like to question your motifs, but what could we be doing in a place like that?"

There was no one else there, it appeared that he was talking to himself, but then a voice in his head spoke.

"Let them all out. It'll bring the attention of those three people we need."

"Are you sure? Sorry, master, I won't question you again, if that's what you want, I will tear that place down."

"I am sure Testament, now, do as I say."

"Commander Justice... your wishes are my commands." Testament said and then began to walk towards the large building, quickly he then ran towards the nearest guards and sliced them with his scythe so quick they didn't saw him coming.

He looked up at the camera recording everything and he sliced it aswell before going in. It was not until a bit later that the sounds of the sirens started to alert everyone of the riot going on.

The sounds of the free inmates started to be Heard, soon enough Testament reached the place he was looking for, extreme isolation.

Where the most dangerous criminals were locked up, Johnny and Chipp saw the man at the end of the hallway and they knew he wasn't a guard.


	3. Black Doors Breakout

**Based on Guilty Gear by Daisuke Ishiwatari.  
**

 **THE MISSING LINK.  
**

 **Story by Riddle Glitch.**

 **Chapter 03: Black Doors Breakout.**

Footsteps echoed throughout the hallway of the Extreme Isolation Chambers. Everybody locked up had their eyes locked on the long dark haired man with the scythe.

Soon enough, the footsteps stopped.

There was a short moment of silence, the man stood in front of the chamber that contained the woman sitting on the floor with her back facing the glass wall.

"Jackeline Oswald. Commander Gear Justice requieres your assistence."

But there was no response.

The other inmates watched, but after a bit, the woman chuckled softly. She didn't moved from where she was, she had long blonde hair, she wore a straight jacket that she was forced to wear, along that, a ball with a chain. She then responded.

"Not interested. You can go away now."

Testament looked at the woman, she then whispered to himself, or so it seemed, in fact he was talking to Commander Gear Justice from the interdimentional prison in which she was kept, he was the only Gear that could do this.

"Hope you don't consider this a insubordination, Commander. But, I don't think this woman will be of any help for your cause."

"Let her out."

"Why? She is a human after all, she's not going to be on our side, why is this woman so important?"

"Because I owe her."

"You ok there? You seem to be speaking to yourself a lot." The woman chuckled softly.

"Commander Gear Justice insists on letting you out. I don't trust you myself, but the orders of the Commander are absolute. Consider yourself lucky. If you try to get in our way, you will eliminated. Did I made myself clear."

"Blah blah blah, y'know... I don't know exactly how did you got here. But... you can't cut the act, we all know Justice is dead so why don't you just... shut up and leave me the fuck alone?" The woman said, her tone of voice sounded aggresive but it was nonetheless cool and calm.

"Tell her... that Frederick is alive." Justice's words echoed through Testament's mind.

"Commander Justice wants you to know that a man named Frederick is alive. It has to be of some meaning to you, isn't it?"

No response, but then Testament was surprised by the sudden movement the woman did, he heard the bone of her right shoulder dislocate and she then proceeded to take the straight jacket off. She tossed it aside with her left hand, her right arm hanged dislocated as she then dragged the ball and chain with her as she then pressed her hand and forehead against the glass wall.

"I'm listening."

Looking at her face, she had a mask, which was all black except for the holes for the eyes and the mouth which were glowing with a white and green light. It looked like a Jack-O' Lantern.

"Commander Justice wishes to work with you in order to gather the attention of several individual she needs to be back in this plane."

"This plane? She's fucking dead, there's no way of coming back from that trip kiddo. Did she left you instructions or some shit like that? You're just pretending in order to cause mass hysteria or something? How do you even know about that name anyway? Mean who the fuck are you? You're no Gear... or are you?"

Testament smirked. "I'm a Human Gear. Test subject from the Crusades. One of the few." He then lost his smile again giving a serious look. "You can call me... Testament." She laughed.

"Oh I think I know who you are now. You're one of those that the PWAB were working with? I recall 8 test subjects that volunteered for a special experiment in which they tried mixing Human cells with Gear cells. So... I know 6 of them didn't make it. There were... 2 survivors, one of which was considered a failure while there a single success, that success went to fight on the Holy Order's side, while the other... betrayed the Human race. That's you isn't it? Test Undersn."

They looked at each other, Testament was surprised she knew all that.

"So you're indeed a Gear, and you were manipulated by Justice, you think you have free will but you... you're a treat, your mind is candidate to suggestion. You my friend, you're telling the truth, she isn't dead, but... is she isn't dead... then... hahahaha!" The woman laughed. "They lied huh? Everything is at peace, bullshit. They locked her isn't it? Where?"

"Interdimentional Prison." Testament said and then used his scythe to break the wall.

"Done by... Kiske, Undersn... and who else? There is only one way to do that and you requiere 3 men. Who's the other." The woman said in a rather aggresive tone.

"Frederick..." Justice told Testament who then repeated.

"The man you know as Frederick."

"Okay, they sealed her up and they will bring her back." The woman laughed. "That's the plan right. The spell can't be broken unless the same 3 unlock the gate."

"That's right."

"FREEZE!" Some guards then dashed towards them ready to attack. Testament dodged and then used his scythe to cut through a couple of them while the woman did a spin in the air that made ball and chain to break the man's face, his jaw was ripped apart from his face and it landed on the floor.

"We don't have much time. If we're gonna do this, we'll need help, nothing gathers more attention than a good old fashion breakout." The woman said and then started to type into the security device on the door, it then unlocked each cell in the room and everyone walked out of their cells.

"Listen up! We're getting out of this place. But we need hostages, that'll keep the Holy Order outside, they will come, I'm sure of it because there might someone here they might had been already warned about. Go out and take every guard hostage, if they resist, kill them. But only if it's absolutely necessary, like I said, we need them alive... for now. When we're out we're going to blow up this place anyway! Okay, you, you and you, grab those swords and take as much staff hostage as possible, keep your numbers up, free more inmates as you go through and guys... good luck." She laughed and then pulled herself onto the ball, she started to roll on it using her feet, she then looked up at the large bald man dropping from the ball and showing him her arm.

"Hey Baldhead, help me out with my arm please."

"Sure thing." The man smirked and then grabbed her arm and pulled back, she laughed and groaned in pain.

"Well... that was fun." She stretched her arm and spinned it around. "Thanks. I can count on you right? We've got stuff to do."

"Of course, it will be my pleasure." Baldhead smirked.

Hopping back onto the ball, she started to roll with it, she kept her arms to the sides to keep balance, she then found in his way, Zato-1.

"What're you looking at? HAHAHAHA! I'm sorry I couldn't resist. Are you the leader of the Assasins Guild, Zato-1? Pleased to meet you." The woman stopped.

"That's right."

"Well, to be honest, I don't think I can work with you. You're a whore who sells his services to the higher bidder. Your loyalty will always be compromised. I have no use for you. Good luck getting out of here." She said and hopped back on the ball, Baldhead smirked and walked past him, following the woman.

"You're going to tell me what happened to my master." Chipp said as he dashed towards Zato-1, who simply moved to the side as the other threw a punch at him. Chipp then used the back of his right arm to take a swing at him but Zato dodged again and his arm hit the wall so hard it broke.

"How many times do I have to tell you, client confidentiality." Then Zato pulled out his shadow, it had red glowing eyes and had the form of a humanoid monster hiding behind Zato. "If you want to find out about what happened to your master, you'll be considered a threat to the Guild, I warn you, I do not kill without pay, but if you push my limit, I will be forced to rip that head of yours. Leave this pointless vengeance mission you have, if you don't want to die."

Without a warning, Zato then appeared to leave through the wall, along his shadow.

"This is a freak show..." Chipp turned around to see Johnny who had spoken behind him, he sounded like he needed help.

"Hey, dude. You're pushing yourself too far." Chipp said and helped him up before he collapsed on his knees.

"How did you do that? Break the wall, your hand should he broken."

"Don't worry about me, I have strong bones."

"Is that right?" Johnny said with a doubtful tone in his voice.


End file.
